Bad Romance
by Ranawe217
Summary: She was walking in the streets of New york when he almost killed her. From then on they embarked in a romance that has them wondering if in the end they'll be left unscathed. Will probably become M. Ares/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO but I do own the female character and the lyric belong to Lady Gaga. I hop Ares isn't too out of character. And this chapter takes place on the eve of winter solstice and on the morning of winter solstice.

* * *

**Chapter one: Twirling in the snow covered streets of NY**

_"Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_ Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_ Gaga Ooh-la-la!_  
_ Want your bad romance"_

It was dark and for once the New York streets were nearly empty save one figure who was casually strolling down the side walk occasionally jumping in mounds of snow. Suddenly it stopped under a lantern and raised its head, revealing in the feeble light a beautiful feminine face with delicate features. The woman bit her lower lip nervously before impulsively making her way to the middle of the streets. She stood there for a few seconds before twirling wildly her arms raised to the heavens and her mink coat fluttering in the wind.

She knew it was insane, not to mention suicidal, standing in the middle of the streets of New York City but it was her way of celebrating her temporary freedom. This would be her first Christmas without her parents dragging her to every party hosted by some of her father's _illustrious_ political friends while her mother tried desperately to hook her up with any single and _illustrious_ son of said political friends or worse a politician. This Christmas she would be alone, in New York and free to do as she wished while her parents visited US troops.

A screeching sound resounded loudly in the empty and she luckily jumped to the side and in a mound of snow narrowly avoiding getting hit by a motorcycle. She groaned as she carefully sat up cursing silently under her breath; before she could stand a pair of enormous and strong hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

"What in Hades is wrong with you?" an angry voice yelled at her while the strong hands shook her violently.

"Me?" she responded angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? Who the hell drives through the streets of New York without lights on?" she yelled to his chest frustrated.

"Who in Hades twirls in the middle of the street?" he yelled baffled by her stupidity.

She huffed, embarrassed and angry. She didn't know why but she was burning with anger."If your lights had been on I would have seen you coming." She argued.

"Lights on or not you wouldn't have had the time to dodge." He replied wryly.

She sighed and took a deep breath trying to calm down, she may have been angry but she wasn't blind or stupid; the man was extremely tall with developed biceps and enormous and strong hands. One blow from him would send her six feet under. "Let's agree to share the blame I should not have been twirling in an empty street and you should have had your lights on. If you hadn't been such a good motorcyclist we both would have been dead." She admitted blushing. She may hate politics but she knew how to play the game.

"You would have been dead." He corrected wryly.

"That's rather presumptuous of you." She said with a frown. "At the very least you would have grievously injured."

"Do you see a simple crash hurting me sweetheart?" he asked with a rumbling laughter.

Carefully she took in his large and solid frame, her eyes lingering on those hands connected to his strong forearms, his long and muscular legs, his broad shoulders and strong torso. He looked to be built of steel and she wanted to slip her hands under his shirt to see if it was true but the daughter of a future senator did not do such things.

"Well no." she reluctantly replied. "But you will probably catch pneumonia dressed like that." She added abashed by his choice of clothing. Who the hell wore a red button down shirt under a leather jacket, black jeans and boots that had obviously seen better days on a cold Christmas eve? Who did this guy think he was? Ghost rider?

"I'm too hot." He replied cockily.

"You wish." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"See for yourself." He invited the smirk evident in his voice daring her to touch him.

To her, and probably to his, surprise she slipped her hand underneath his shirt. Not only was he scorching hot but her earlier suspicions were confirmed: his very defined abs were harder than steel.

"Your body temperature is too high." She said slowly removing her hand. With a brusque move of her head she looked up then proceeded to stand on the tip of her toes to get a better view of his face. She was surprised to notice he was handsome in a brutish and wild way. His hair was as wild and black as a night in the jungle and his features very angular; she looked into his eyes, they were black as coal and had a wicked gleam that reminded her of a wild and uncontrollable animal, and she quickly dropped her gaze to his lips. His lips, despite their chapped aspect looked very sensuous and she found herself wondering how they would feel on hers.

"Like what you see?" he asked his lips stretching into a smirk.

"No." she replied coolly. She allowed herself to fall back on her feet and dusted the snow off her jacket. Suddenly Saint-Patrick chimed midnight and the surrealness of the situation hit her. There she was, the rebellious and liberal daughter of a rich and conservative future senator, standing in a New York street, alone with a sexy man that could be a serial killer. The part of her that craved adventure, that loved life and sought to show her parents that she could never be the perfect debutant they expected her to be was extremely satisfied; but she also comprehended the danger in the situation.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that." He ordered lifting her by her shoulders and letting her feet dangle off the ground.

"Your kind of cute." She admitted blushing. "Now put me down. I believe we both have to be somewhere other than the streets of New York at this time of the night."

Carelessly he released her and let her hit the mound of snow behind her.

"You fiend!" she cried furiously getting to her feet. "How dare you drop me like that?" she asked glaring at him.

"You told me to put you down." He said walking towards his motorcycle.

"Don't you turn your back on me." She yelled furiously.

It might not have been smart but it was the first thing that came to mind when she realized he wasn't going to answer her. She threw a snowball at his retreating back and another one at his head before turning on her heels and walking away. Her plan would have been perfect, she would have left with the rest of her dignity had she not been knocked down by a snowball.

"What is wrong with you?" she cried outraged.

"Me? You're the one who threw the damned snowballs." He yelled incredulous.

"You're the one who ignored me." She yelled throwing another snowball which he dodged.

"So who fucking care?" he replied throwing a jumbo snowball which she also dodged.

They continued yelling and throwing snowballs up until he pushed her in a mound of snow and she stuck out her leg tripping him. They lay there for a while panting until she burst into fit of giggles.

"That was fun." She said when her laughter died down.

"And you are touched to the head." He grunted.

"Oh you had fun you old Grinch." She said with a pout marring her lips.

"You clearly are delusional." He replied standing.

"You just hate admitting that I'm right." She replied grinning.

"That too." He conceded extending one of his large hands towards her.

Surprised but pleased she grasped his hand and let him pull her up and onto his warm body. Every ounce of snow melted off her coat and the cold quickly left her body. He was like a furnace and she couldn't help but lay her head on his torso.

"I have to go." She said pulling away from him reluctantly. "I don't regret meeting you." She admitted with a small smile before turning on her heels and walking away.

She sighed as she walked down the street. This truly was a way to celebrate her first day of freedom.

"My name is Ares." His strong and powerful voice called out.

She turned around to see him standing near his chariot...? No... motorcycle, like a warrior standing next to his stead. He looked infinitely handsome and powerful like she imagined the greek god of war would look if he was real. He truly deserved his name.

"Goodnight Ares!" She said flashing him her prettiest smile.

Once more she began to walk away when she realized that she hadn't heard the rumbling of his engine or felt him remove his gaze from her. She turned around and saw him sitting on his motorcycle, helmet in his hand.

"Ares!" she called out.

He looked up at her.

"Amelie." She said loudly. "My name is Amelie!"

"Goodnight Amelie." He said simply.

She smiled mischievously, raised her arms, twirled and disappeared around the corner.

_O_o_

She barely disappeared that a misty image of a beautiful brunette appeared.

"Hello mother." He said laconically.

"Hello darling. Where are you? Your running late." She asked with a frown marring his pretty face.

"I'm in NY." He replied.

"Well you are late for the celebrations." She said again.

"Celebrations that start at sunrise?" he asked sarcastically.

"As Zeus's child you must be here." Hera said primely.

"So does that mean most of Olympus is there already?" he asked innocently.

"I meant his child born into wedlock." She said stiffly.

"Well your delaying my arrival." He said flatly.

"Of course darling." She said cheerily. "See you soon."

He sighed in relief as the mist dissipated and wondered if there was a way to avoid said celebrations. Only Hermes had found ways to avoid some of the celebrations. He was about to put on his helmet when a terrified shriek pierced the night and he caught the scent of a monster. He quickly steered his stead towards the source of the screams.

Her back to the alley entrance was Amelie and slowly advancing towards her was a dracaena and the beast looked furious. He watched as the beast lunge towards her but she ducked in time sending the monster sprawling. She tried running past the monster towards the exit but it grabbed her leg and pulled her to the floor but Amelie struck it in the face forcing it to let her go she tried to run away again but after a few steps she fell.

He frowned when two more dracaenas appeared. It was time to intervene. He quickly rushed to Amelie's side and punched the nearest monster before summoning his sword and slashing them to oblivion. He turned to her preparing to see some fear or disgust in her eyes.

"You truly are Ares the god of war?" she said surprised.

"What was your first clue?" he asked sardonically.

"The chariot." She replied. "Those things told me that I could see through the mist. That I saw too much." She added confused.

"You do." He said with a frown. He extended his hand and to his surprise she grasped it. "I'll give you a ride home." He said pulling her up.

"Thanks." She said limping towards the motorcycle.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"I'm in the apartment building near the park." She said simply.

Ares simply nodded and ignited the motorcycle. It wasn't too far from where they were but it was far enough.

"Um no helmet?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Trust me when I say the ride will be more enjoyable with the helmet off." He replied. "If you want one I can…"

"That fine." She said stuffing her cap in her coat and wrapping her arms around his waist again. "Just as long as you turn on your lights."

"Why?" he asked turning his head towards her.

"We don't need a repeat of what happened earlier." She said exasperated.

"I didn't hit you." He replied dryly.

"One: I'm not built of steel so if we crash I won't survive. Two: another person may not have my awesome reflexes and dodge in time." She explained.

"Well I doubt there's someone else stupid enough to go twirling in the snowy streets of NY." He responded.

Before she could reply Ares sped off. Once she got comfortable enough he went into top speed leaving behind him clouds of snow and echoes of her delighted squeals.

"That was insane!" she yelled when he parked the motorcycle near her apartment building.

"Oh you had fun just admit you old prude." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I did not. It was way too fast." She argued.

"I'm sorry weren't you the one screaming: _Faster Ares, faster!_" he said mimicking her voice. "Or am I hearing things?"

"Clearly it's your second statement." She said getting off. "That last trick was a little, no. It was fucking terrifying ."

"You just don't want to admit I'm right." He said with a smirk.

"That too." She conceded smiling.

"So I guess no more joyrides for you." He said with a shrug.

"You called that a joyride _cheri?_" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since you _were_ giggling when I pulled up, Hades yes!" he said hitting his precious motorcycle.

"I did have a _little_ bit of fun." She conceded smirking. "But that was too short to be a joyride."

"Oh I could go all night long sweetheart." He said smirking. "The real question is could you handle it?"

"Too bad you're running late." She said dodging the dangerous course their conversation could take.

"Get on and I'll give you the extended version. The celebrations don't start until sunrise anyway." He said.

Without hesitation she reclaimed her previous position.

"Don't disappoint me Ares." She whispered in his ear. "I want to scream."

"I'll make you go hoarse." He promised kicking his stead into gear. And with that they were off her screams echoing throughout New York.

* * *

**A.N : **This actually a prequel to a PJO story I'm writing and the inspiration for this story came while I was writing the story though Amelie is not showing her pretty face anytime soon in my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **I am sorry that I took so long to update. The chapter was suppose to be up two weeks ago I was on chapter three by the time chapter one was out but I had to go to an orientation session for college go figure and since I still wasn't satisfied with chapter two I had to redo parts of it. Anyway in this chapter we get a glimps of the winter solstice through the eyes of Ares, even if his thoughts are fixed on Amélie. The second part occurs

**Thanks:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You've all made me very happy. _General Zargon: _You asked if Amelie's going to meet some of Ares children? Hoping for some family drama? Lol she'll be meeting them and worse. I can't wait to write that chapter. I also can't wait to write the chapter where Ares meets the senator.

Well Redshade, General Zargon, Heartbeat, Apollo06, likeitmatterstome here is chapter two!

**Chapter two : Dramatic Olympus  
**

"_I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love,_

_Love, love, love, I want your love." _

Still dressed in his biker outfit, despite the fact his dearest mother was glaring at him, Ares slowly made his way to his throne. Looking around the room he noticed that only the goddesses and his father were dressed in traditional robes. Even his uncle Hades, who usually preferred black robes, was dressed modernly in a black silk shirt and black slacks. He cast a glance at his other uncle, Poseidon, he wore his favorite (and ugliest) Hawaiian shirt with faded blue jeans instead of his usual shorts and a black pair of Birkenstocks. He glanced at his brothers. Dionysus was dressed the same as usual. Apollo was wearing a flashy green shirt and paint splattered jeans. Hephaestus was wearing a dark blue shirt under his overalls and looked like he just left work. Then he noticed that Hermes was absent.

"Where's Hermes?" Ares grunted to Dionysus.

"Obviously not here." The god of wine replied sarcastically. "I think he's found a way to avoid the celebrations again."

"We really have to find a way to avoid the first part of the celebrations." Apollo mused.

"So why does my dearest mother looks like she found one of dad's new girls?" Ares asked.

"Good question." Dionysus said with a sigh.

"We were supposed to have a toga party." Hephaestus answered with a sigh. "Go old school. And as you can see only dad and the girls are dressed in togas."

"That is not a big deal." Ares said with a roll of his eyes.

"It is a big deal because she's been planning this since last winter." Hephaestus grunted.

Ares and Hephaestus did not get along with each other normally but when it came to pissing off Hera… Well all the Olympian brothers were the best of friends.

Apollo snapped his fingers. "You know what this means?" he asked a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Enlighten me." Dionysus said sitting up straighter.

"Hermes." Apollo replied simply.

"What about him?" Ares asked impatiently.

"Notice how no one, except our dear father and the girls are dressed traditionally. Even our uncle Hades is dressed normally for once." Apollo explained lowering his voice. "We've all intentionally or unintentionally defied the dress code and pissed off Hera. This means that our dear brother has found a supreme way to piss her off."

The other three gods grinned.

"Why would our dear uncles disobey the dress codes though?" Dionysus asked glancing at their uncles.

"So they can mock our dear father." Hephaestus replied.

"Sunlight in five minutes." Apollo announced loudly.

"Where is Hermes?" Hera asked impatiently.

"Right here!" They all turned towards the entrance.

Standing tall and proud at the doorway was an eighteen year old Hermes. As far as traditional went he wore his winged hat, on his wrist were traditional bracelets and his feet were adorned with his oldest pair of flying shoes.

"I couldn't find my toga Hera so I went with this instead." Hermes said motioning to his outfit. He was wearing a _very_ long t-shirt with a human sized picture of him dressed in his traditional garb (toga included) that fell to his knees with a pair of faded black jeans. "That way you see I still respect the dress code."

_Oo_

After Hera had calmed down, Zeus embarked on his (boring) opening speech. At the same time Apollo discreetly hit the play button on his CD player, Hermes began checking his caduceus address book and Hephaestus began playing with scraps of metal. Ares glanced at Aphrodite and let her love magic work on him. For a few second he was looking at Amélie's face. He quickly turned his head away before Aphrodite noticed he was looking at another woman (sort of) and turned his thoughts towards this morning's event.

_That woman was… special._ He had been driving towards Olympus at top speed breaking at least all the traffic laws when he almost ran into a figure that was twirling in the snow. Luckily for her he managed to swerve a little to the right while she jumped out of the way. He quickly ran towards the then unknown person ready to tear them to pieces.

"_What in Hades is wrong with you?" _he had asked furiously. That damned woman almost caused him to crash his precious motorcycle.

"_Me?"_ she responded angrily._ "What the hell is wrong with you? Who the hell drives through the streets of New York without lights on?"_

Ok, she was right. You did not drive in NY with your lights off but who the hell _twirled_ in the streets of NY. Hades who the hell twirled at all? He _may_ have been wrong but she was just asking to get run over.

"_Who in Hades twirls in the middle of the street?"_ he had asked/yelled, baffled by her stupidity. But she also responded and he argued back. Then she decided it was time to end their game. Maybe she had been tired of arguing, or scared of him but it was rare he met a human who not only didn't run off when his anger flared but who argued with him. No one, not even his children godly or not, spoke with him the way she did… or had arguments about twirling in the streets. Either way he couldn't let the strange woman leave, she was fascinating. She was also unpredictable.

"_I'm too hot."_ He had said cockily. It was true his blood was always boiling.

"_You wish."_ She had responded.

"_See for yourself."_ He had invited. He was daring her to touch him even though he knew she wouldn't. _She'll probably run away. _He had thought. _Or she'll yell at me for being perverted. _

Boy had he been wrong.

She had boldly slipped her small gloved hand under his shirt and slowly up his abs and let it linger there for a few brief seconds. Never, in his three millennia of existence, had he been so caught off guard. He had looked down at her, curious to see what she resembled. She was wearing a mink coat that was too big for her and obscured her figure, and a matching cap that hid her hair and features. She said something but he didn't care because a few seconds later he was staring at her face. She was pretty. Prettier than he expected, with flawless skin, a cute nose and pretty pink lips that were just asking to be kissed.

He was flattered when he noticed her eyes taking in every inch of his face. For a few seconds her light brown eyes met his. They were filled with a lust for life, a need for adventure like no other. When her gaze dropped to his lips and she unconsciously licked her own he wondered if she would mind if he pushed her against the wall and took her right then and there.

He felt his loins stir and automatically crossed his legs. You did not get a hard on in the Olympian council. Ever. He briefly turned his attention to the session.

"…We shall discuss this breach in the dress code, next year's summer solstice and…" He heard his mother say before he went back to Amélie.

She was also bold and… fun? Amusing? Surprising?

Again she surprised him, this time by hitting him with snowballs ensuing a snowball fight. It was the first time, someone dared start a snowball fight with him. Ever. And, after taking her to a small café so they could grab a bite to eat, despite her protest that she wasn't hungry and the fact her stomach was growling louder than a grizzly bear he told her so.

"_You're the first person to actually start a snowball fight with me." _He said carelessly as she took a big bite from her pizza slice. _"Why did you start a snowball fight with me? Why were you twirling in the street? Are you suicidal?" he asked looking at her intently._

"_No I'm not suicidal, despite what you may think." _She replied with a roll of her eyes. _"And you should be more precise." _She said seriously. _"Not only did I start the snowball fight with you. I won."_ A triumphant smirk lit her face before she took another bite of her pizza.

"_I didn't lose to you." _He protested outraged.

"_Of course you did." _She said blandly.

"_I, Ares god of war, did not lose a fight, a snowball fight, to you." _Ares responded furious.

"_A brave soldier must know when he is defeated ch_é_ri." _She said with a smirk that he found rather seductive.

"_You wish." He replied vexed. "Obviously, in that fight against the monster, you got a concussion because it's obvious I won!"_

"_Since I don't have a cut anywhere on my head, we can assume I don't have a concussion." _She had said blandly.

"_An invisible concussion then." _He had replied leaning over the table and banging his fist against it.

She looked at him unblinkingly for a while before bursting into a fit of laughter. A laughter that, to him, sounded rather charming not because it sounded like sweet chimes of bells on a Sunday morning ( to quote Apollo) but because it was sincere.

They had spent the last few hours before his arrival arguing about the snowball fight and when he dropped her off at the apartment complex again they had a rematch which he, of course, won.

Now the question was if he should ask her out… out on a date. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne. Was she even interested in him? He didn't want her to go out with him because he was a god, like so many other women, or because he had money. He wanted her to like him for him. Which gave way to the question: was it possible for a woman to seriously like him and not what was between his legs or his status? Women did not usually fall for the god of war.

Hades, why did he care if she was another roll in the hay or not? Why did he care if she cared? Damn if he knew. He did know he wanted her. He saw her again, twirling, a mischievous smile on her lips, before disappearing around that corner. _' I want your everything as long as it's free….'_

He had no doubt that she would say no to him if she wasn't interested. She didn't seem too concerned about what he was.

"_I don't regret meeting you."_ She had said, before she found out who he was. It was the first time in a long time someone had said that to him and in a different context than last time.

He began pondering how to ask her out when loud shouts interrupted his thoughts.

Looking around he noticed Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite standing in the middle of the throne room, human sized and looking thoroughly pissed.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered to the wine god next to him.

"If you had been listening you would know." His brother grumpily replied.

Ares rolled his flaming eyes and mouthed the same question to Hermes who quickly wrote something down on a sheet and made its copy appear in Ares lap. He glanced down at it.

H: Aphrodite has been sending Artemis's hunters erotic dreams, has raised their uh _hormone levels,_ has caused to lose ten potential recruits and sent a man that looked like Orion to tempt her.

A: SHE DID WHAT?

H: What I previously wrote.

A: IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND? 

H: She also pissed of Athena by making her daughter fall in love with a bum or something. And you of all people should know if she's out of her mind you're sleeping with her. We're voting now.

"All who agree on the fact Aphrodite should be punished?" Zeus asked.

Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus and Apollo raised their hands.

"All who agree on the fact that Aphrodite should not be sentenced for her actions?" Zeus asked.

Ares, Hermes, Poseidon, Dionysus and surprisingly Hades raised their hands.

"But instead of ten years of exile it should be five." Apollo said. Everyone knew that the only reason he voted for the punishment was because he was fiercely overprotective of his sister but that he had nothing against Aphrodite.

"It should be ten." Artemis said.

"Agreed." Athena said viciously.

"I don't see the point." Ares said. "It's not like her hunters engaged in intercourse. No men were sent to ravage her hunters."

"Of course not." Aphrodite said with a grateful smile towards him. "That's just dearest Artemis not having faith in her hunters."

"I have faith in my hunters." Artemis said coldly.

"So that means you don't have faith in yourself." Aphrodite stated triumphantly.

"My daughter would never disobey her own vow." Zeus thundered causing Hades to roll his eyes.

"Besides." Hades drawled. "What is the worth of an oath without temptation to test the will of it's maker?"

"What about my daughter?" Athena raged. "You have no right to destroy her life."

"You seem to forget that I am the goddess of love oh smart one." Aphrodite began. "And FYI: I didn't make her fall for him. I ignited physical attraction only. Trust me, I didn't expect her to throw her entire being into him. She always seemed to be a little frig…"

"You always say that the head was better than the heart." Poseidon interrupted giving Aphrodite a glance that clearly said: don't make it worse. "Who better to prove it then a daughter of Athena?" He had a soft spot for Aphrodite and though Artemis was his favorite niece he had voted for Aphrodite.

"Oh please physical attraction cannot be that destructive to one of my children." Athena said coldly. "It's worth nothing."

"_physical attraction'_ worth nothing?" Aphrodite asked. "If Artemis had said that, I would argue with her but I won't even bother with you. Your frigidity cannot permit you to comprehend the meaning of those words."

Ares watched wearily as the three women bickered violently. He could feel a fight coming on. His prediction came true when Athena made a crack about Aphrodite being 'the useless Olympian'. Aphrodite threw the first punch. Athena dodged and kicked Aphrodite in the stomach causing her to double over. Aphrodite threw herself at Athena again but Athena dodged again causing Aphrodite to crash into Artemis who threw her off with a kick.

Ares closed his eyes. His supposed girlfriend was getting her ass kicked by a twelve year old. He cracked an eye open. _Give her an upper-cut. No here's your chance to kick Artemis in the stomach and break Athena's nose!_

Thankfully Dionysus made vines appear, had them wrapped themselves around the three goddesses waists and separated them. Athena and Artemis weren't really wounded but Aphrodite was a mess. Broken nails, torn toga, messed up hair.

"Now that you are done making a spectacle of yourself." Zeus started dryly. "Aphrodite you are banished for seven years and are forbidden to contact any God or goddess."

Before anyone could protest thunder growled. The punishment had been cast.

"You may leave after the celebrations." Zeus said gruffly.

"It's alright." Aphrodite said smoothing out her dress. "I rather leave right now. No use in long goodbyes right lord Zeus?" she said with a _sweeeeet_ smile.

Ares frowned and looked at Hermes and Hephaestus. They knew that smile. It was Aphrodite's killer smile. It was so sweet that if Zeus was a mortal his teeth would have turned rotten in less than 3.5 seconds and his jaw would have fallen off two seconds later.

"I will see you all in seven years." She said sweetly. "And Hades I think that soap operas will start having an interest for you." She said before disappearing in a sea of rose petals.

* * *

They were back in the place where it had all began, in that empty little New York street filled with shops, her back against the wall and her legs around his waist panting softly as he roughly sucked on her neck. His lips found hers again and she stifled a groan as he ground his hips against hers. She barely noticed when he removed her coat and ripped her shirt open but she did moan once he began kneading her breast. She sighed as he carelessly dropped her black bra on the snow covered street, and began suckling on her sensitive nipple.

He let out an amused chuckle at her reactions, but she didn't care, all that mattered was that they were together and almost naked.

"I wonder if you'll be panting like that after I fuck you." He growled against her neck lowly, his eyes boring into hers. Smirking she unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"Why don't we find out." She whispered coyly while her nimble fingers tugged at the zipper of his leather pants. She rose to her feet. "My, my Ares, aren't we excited?" she whispered in his ear as she pushed his pants down.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." She said teasingly.

"Damn you." He cursed while his fingers worked on removing her jeans. Giving up he finally ripped them off.

"Oh Are-"

"""""

Quickly she sat up panting. What the hell dared disturbed her from such a good dream? DRRIIIIIING. She looked around confused before realizing it was the damned phone. She groaned and flopped back on the bed. She sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she grunted.

"You busy sweetheart?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ares!" She yelped surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Glad to see you remember me." He replied the smirk evident in his voice.

"Glad to see I'm not insane." She said sitting up again.

"Oh don't worry, you are." He said airily.

"And you are a hazard." She replied.

"I'm flattered you think that."

"It wasn't a compliment." She said stretching and stifling a yawn.

"Where are you?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm in my apartment." She replied.

"Duh. I meant where in your apartment." She distinctly saw him rolling his eyes.

"I'm in bed." She said dryly.

"Alone?" he asked his voice dropping an octave or two.

"What do you think?" she asked coyly.

No reply.

"Ares? Hello?" she frowned. "Ares?"

"Right next to you." He replied.

She let out a small yelp and turned her head only to find Ares lying next to her his face inches away from hers.

"Ares!" she yelled embarrassed. "What-"

"I love when you scream my name." he interrupted smirking.

"This really isn't appropriate." She said stunned. _Ares is my bed…._

"That's all you can say?" he asked.

" out of my bed." She said flatly.

He growled, images of her dream came back to her with a force and her breath hitched in her throat. She flushed as her thoughts took her back to that empty alley where they had been doing naughty things.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked changing the subject. "I didn't expect to see you again." She said changing her position so her body faced him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee." He said simply.

_The greek war god in my bed that I have been having erotic dreams about is asking me out on a breakfast date._ She stifled her laughter and nodded shyly.

"Good. I don't usually take no for an answer." He said making her roll her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Six." He replied slipping his hand under the sheets and placing it on her thigh.

"You woke me up from a great dream so you could ask me out on a date?" she nearly yelled, never mind the fact he was the one she had been dreaming about.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked grinning broadly.

"None of your business Ares." She replied removing his hand from her thigh.

"So you dreamed about me?" he asked.

A blush graced her cheeks as she thought about dream Ares ripping her shirt off.

"Not I didn't." she answered shakily.

"You dreamed about me." He stated smirking. "And it was an erotic dream."

"No." she replied glaring at him.

"Yes." He smirked lazily.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on. It's nothing to be ashamed about." He said with a shrug. "I was thinking about you during the council."

"Fine." She interrupted blushing. She didn't want him to finish that sentence. "I dreamed about you."

"I would be surprised if you didn't have dreams about me." He said seriously. He glanced at her. "And be left hot and bothered."

"I absolutely did not dream about you that way!" she nearly yelled. "I dreamed about the night we first met." She said looking away from him. Never mind he was going to have his way with her in that version of their encounter.

"Oh." He said with a frown. "Well get ready."

"At what time does the coffee place open?" she asked.

"Seven."

She groaned again before slipping out of bed and grabbing some clothes from her closet.

"Living room." She said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go to the living room. I won't be long." She ordered. "And don't even think about making a perverted comment." She added with a small grin. "Now go."

He gave her a mock glare before vanishing. After a moment, she sighed and rubbed her neck. What the hell was she getting herself into? Dating the Greek war god. It was asking for a boat load of trouble. She sighed again and carelessly made her way to the bathroom. As she reached for her tooth brush she caught a glance of her reflection and groaned. Her hair was disheveled, her skin flushed and covered by a thin sheen of sweat, while her short green silk night gown, clung to her curves like a second skin.

It was no wonder Ares thought she was having erotic dreams or was being so perverted. Disgustedly she cursed her love for fine lingerie while she prepared herself for the day.

* * *

**AN:** Hell hath not fury like a woman scorned. After this story (Yeah I know I'm a little ahead of myself) We'll see what Aphrodite's seven years on earth are and there will be like or we'll have another Hermes or Apollo/oc but these are all prequels so maybe I'll post them after the main story. Anyways You won't see anything if you don't **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hello everyone I'm obviously back. More than half of this chapter was written last summer (that's writers block for you). This was supposed to be up last summer but I forgot to put this on a USB before I went back to the states (I do baffle myself sometimes).

So last December I finally watched the video of lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" and I had to laugh. The video actually gives you guys a big clue as to what's going to happen in one part of the story. I was totally surprised.

Please Review

Chapter three: First date

I want your drama, the touch of your hand

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Amélie sighed as looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her clothes were now wrinkled, her once neatly-done hair was a mess and to top it all off she had a black eye. She carefully touched the area around her eye and winced causing even more pain. She briefly wondered how much makeup she would need to hide the black eye. She was startled by the chimes of the clock in the dining room. It was six, last she checked it was one. She found it odd that the day had gone by so fast but considering how her day went she told herself that she shouldn't be surprised. Another sigh made its way to her lips as she recalled what happened earlier.

After quickly getting ready, Ares had taken her to a quaint European bakery, that also acted as a café, for breakfast. At first she had been slightly nervous, but somehow he had made her feel at ease without even meaning to.

"_I'll have two more croissants and another bowl of yogurt with honey." Ares told the waiter. "Anything else for you Amélie?" _

_She hesitated. "I'll have more of your delicious __spanakopita, a croissant and another bowl of coffee." She told the waiter with a slight blush staining her cheeks. _

"_Was I right to take you here or what?" Ares asked with a grin._

"_You were right. The food here is great." She replied enthusiastically. "But was it necessary for you to wake me up so early?" she asked teasingly._

"_I wanted to spend time with you today but I have an errand to run in a few hours." He replied. "The fact that I got to see you in that night gown was an added bonus." He added grinning._

"_I'll have to remember to trade my night gowns and negligee for ugly t-shirts and shorts." She replied with a mischievous smile._

"_And deny me the pleasure of admiring the fine craftsmanship of those wonderful tailors." Ares asked in mock horror._

"_I'm afraid so." Amelie said sadly. "You see the Greek god of war has been spying on me, and I don't feel comfortable wearing such revealing clothing anymore. But if you want I can lend them to you. Though I doubt my clothes would fit on you."_

"_I doubt they would look good on me even if they came in my size. One thing I'm sure of is that not only they look great on you but you would also look great with nothing on."_

"_Were I to go around wearing nothing I would freeze to death and you would be denied the pleasure of my company." _

"_But I would be there to keep you warm!" Ares purred sensually. _

"_I would think that clothes would be more efficient for keeping one warm. Besides we both have our duties to attend to so I doubt you could be with me 24/7."_

She was startled out of her reverie by the ringing of the phone. Hoping that it was Ares.

"Hello?" she said nervously.

"Darling, how are you?" A woman's voice greeted her.

"Hello mother! I'm doing wonderfully. How is your trip so far?"

"It's going well I suppose." Her mother replied airily. "Can you imagine we were forced to sleep in one of the bases?"

"How did you fair?" Amélie had a hard time imagining her socialite of a mother sleeping on a military base.

"Wonderfully!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Really?" Amélie asked skeptically.

"You forget that my father was in the military and this is not the first time I've been in a situation like this. Besides, it amuses me to see your father struggling with the living arrangements."

"I thought that suitable living quarters were to be arranged." Amélie said distractedly.

"Yes they were, but he decided that he didn't deserve special treatment and that he would share the soldiers' living conditions." Her mother replied giddily. Amelie often forgot that despite being a hardcore socialite Anna Brissot had a strong streak of mischief that remained unaltered despite marrying her father.

"I wonder who put the idea in his head?" Amélie asked with a smile.

"I did mention that it is hard to earn the respect of soldiers and they would think of us as snobs but your father is always misinterpreting what I say." Anna said with a sigh.

"Where are you now mother?" Amélie asked.

"We left the base this morning and are now in France. Tomorrow we are going to see your Mémé and Pépé before going to England to see your Grandmum." Her mother replied. "Now tell me did you go to Hugh Thompson's winter ball?"

"No mother. You know the thought of him makes me ill." Amélie said with a sigh.

"Amélie!" her mother exclaimed. "I understand that he is not attractive but our families need to remain on good terms. I have to go now your father needs a backrub. I'll talk to you soon sweetheart. Remember: connections. Don't forget our top three rules."

She briefly smiled as she hung up the phone. She had done three things with Ares that her mother had prohibited on a first date: she had displayed her appetite (the biggest non-no), she had talked sex and she had put herself in an unseemly situation. Her smile got wider as she thought of the _unseemly situation_ she had put herself in.

"_So is this goodbye?" Amélie asked as they stopped in front of his car._

"_I suppose so. I didn't have anything planned after breakfast and my father wanted me to do him a favor." Ares stated running his hand through his hair. "Did you have anything planned for today?"_

"_Now you ask?" she teased. "No. I had planned on visiting an annoying cousin of mine if I got bored."_

_Before Ares could respond the caw of a bird distracted them. To Amélie's surprise a hawk descended from the sky and handed Ares a letter. To her surprise after reading the letter Ares crumpled it. She raised an eyebrow._

"_My dad says that my assignment is now for two o'clock. So since I have free time do you want to do something?"_

"_Like what?" _

_Again another bird, this time a vulture, delivered Ares a message before settling on his shoulder. Ares grinned as he read the message then frowned._

"_What is it?" Amélie asked curiously._

"_An invitation to go watch a wrestling tournament. Nothing extraordinary."_

"_You want to go don't you." She stated with a small grin._

"_But I also want to spend time with you." Ares replied._

"_Whoever said you were going without me?" she asked cockily._

"_Hop in." he replied opening the passenger door for her._

_She didn't know if it was because of Ares' crazy driving style, or the fact they were in a sport car or the fact it was a godly car but they got to wherever they were going in ten minutes tops. The tournament was apparently extremely popular because the place was packed. She quietly let Ares lead her to a bench that was nearly empty near the front._

"_So what are the rules?" Amélie asked as she watched the ongoing match._

"_Whoever knocks out their opponent first wins." Ares whispered in her ear._

"_Are you cheering for anyone?" she whispered back._

"_Nope, I'm just here for the fight." Ares grunted. "Kick him in the gut!" he yelled._

_Intrigued Amélie looked up and saw a man beating the living daylight out of the other and soon she found herself and yelling advice at the wrestlers. She was so absorbed that she almost didn't notice Ares wave a hotdog in her face. She gratefully accepted the food and turned back to the match at hand._

"_So who do you think is going to win the next match?" she asked munching on another hotdog._

"_The next two contestants have an equal chance." Ares replied._

"_I'm rooting for the one with the hair." She commented._

_Ares glanced at the fighters and grinned. "Why don't we make a small bet." He suggested._

"_What kind of bet?" she asked suspiciously._

"_If my fighter wins I get a kiss." Ares said._

"_If I win you have to be my date for my brother's birthday party." Amélie said with a mischievous smile. "And no using your powers to influence the fight." _

"_Deal." Ares said shaking her hand forcefully._

_For the next fifteen minutes they're eyes were riveted to the stage. Anxiously they watched as the fighters punched, kicked and slammed each other on the floor. Finally the match ended with Amélie's contestant being knocked out by Ares'._

"_Do I get my kiss now?" Ares asked grinning._

"_I don't think we'll have time." She replied worriedly. "It's one fifty." She said pointing at a clock._

"_Ares let out a string of curses before turning to her. "Can you wait for me in the lobby? I have to call my uncle to tell him I'll be late."_

"_No problem." He guided her to the lobby before making his way to the men's bathroom._

_She smiled to herself as she watched him walk away. He had a terrific ass that his indigo jeans highlighted nicely. When he was fully out of her sight she began looking around. The place was dirty and smelled heavily of sweat and beer. Suddenly she felt something squeezing her buttock. Furious she turned around to see it was a fat and very ugly man._

"_Hey sweet toots." _

"_Goodbye vermin." She said coldly before walking away._

"_Wait a minute." The man said grabbing her wrist. " Let's talk things out babes."_

"_No. I'm not interested." She said yanking her wrist out of his grasp._

"_Now sweetums…" _

" _What part of not interested don't you get? Why don't you go brush your teeth, take a shower and go find yourself a whore?" To her surprise his fist flew to her fiace causing her foot, incased in a high heeled boot, to crush the area between the man's legs. A couple of men plunged on her attacker causing a fight to ensue. As she carefully tried to back away someone hit her over the head and she blacked out. _

_She woke up to find Ares staring at her with a neutral expression on is handsome face. She felt dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Was he angry? Would she see him after this?_

"_Is there anything else you need?" Ares asked handing her a pack of ice._

"_No. I'm fine thank you." She said placing it over her eye._

_An uncomfortable silence set in for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other. Amélie stared at Ares and gave a small smile. A frown was marring his handsome face, and from time to time he glanced at the door then back at her. She finally decided to end his misery._

"_This was an interesting outing." She said breaking the silence. _

"_Yes it was, wasn't it?" he responded wryly._

"_I never got a black eye on a first date before." She said conversationally. "Is getting wounded something I can expect whenever we meet up?"_

"_Look, Amélie I understand if you never want to go out with me again." Ares said with a sigh. "This was a terrible date."_

"_I wouldn't call it terrible." She said kindly. "The only terrible parts were waking me up early, and getting a black eye. The rest of the time I had fun."_

"_You don't need to try to salvage it. It was probably the worst date you've been on."_

"_It was my idea to go with you. It was me the slimy man approached. It's my fault that things happened like this." She replied. "No need to blame yourself. Do you want to go out with me?" she asked._

"_Yes but…"_

"_Then why do you want me to say no? I'll forget about the whole incident on one condition." She said._

"_And that is?" Ares asked grinning._

"_You help me paint my apartment." She said with a grin._

"_Deal." Ares agreed._

"_And for the record this was the best date I've been on. You aren't like the other men I've gone out with. I enjoyed your company and I had fun. Now go." She ordered. "No need to look at me when I look this terrible." She said poking him._

_In a sudden moment of tenderness (something he never thought himself capable of feeling) he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her tenderly against him. He then placed a long kiss on her brow._

"_You could never look terrible black eye or not." He said gruffly. _

"_Really?" she mumbled her voice slightly muffled. _

"_If you were wearing that sexy nightgown right now you'd be absolutely perfect."_

"_Ares!" she exclaimed slightly appalled. "Get." She said pointing to the door._

"_Your wish is my command." He said with a mock bow._

"_How about you come over Tuesday?" she suggested. "So I have time to choose the color?" And for the black eye to fade._

"_Sounds perfect." He agreed before walking out. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She nervously glanced at her apartment; the furniture and the floor were covered with old sheets the paint buckets and the necessary utensils were on the floor near the counter. As she caught her reflection in the window she nervously bit her lower lip. While she wanted to spend more time with Ares and get her apartment painted, she suddenly realized how unflattering her old red shirt and overalls were. She wore no make-up save some lipstick that made her lips look a little too sensual.

As she contemplated changing outfits a loud knock interrupted her thoughts. With a sigh she opened the door. _No jumping his bones,_ she reminded herself as caught sight of him.

"I was wondering if you would show up." Amélie said smiling.

"Did you think a little paint would scare me off?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well since you are twenty minutes late…" She said grinning.

"That because I went to get you breakfast/lunch." He replied waving a rather large picnic basket.. "Now will you let me in?"

"All is forgiven then. Come in." she said stepping aside.

"Do we paint or do we eat first?" he asked.

"We eat!" she declared happily.


	4. Letter to monitors Not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Ranawe217

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
